Turret
A Turret (unofficially referred to as a Tower) is a heavy fortification that blocks the enemy's minion waves and champions' path to the Nexus. In order for a Champion to push forward and continue its assault into the enemies’ territory, the champion must destroy these turrets. Charging minions will not be able to pass any further up a lane until the turret closest to them is destroyed. Turrets do heavy damage to enemy units. Attack Prioritization Turrets will continue to attack their current target until the target dies, leaves attack range, or becomes untargetable due to abilities or items. If an enemy champion within range deals damage to an allied champion (including via damage over time or a pet), the turret will change targets to that enemy champion unless the turret is already targeting another enemy champion. When the current target is lost for whatever reason, the turret will select a new target—whichever of the following, in order, is found in range first: # The closest targetable Trap (i.e. ). # The closest enemy Pet (i.e. , , , , , , , or ). # The closest enemy Minion. # The closest enemy Champion. Damage Turrets do more damage with each successive hit against a single target. Turret damage increases by +22.5% of its normal damage for each hit after the first against a single target, to a maximum of +135% damage on the seventh hit and beyond. Turrets have 30% armor penetration. Against champions, turrets deal 5.5% less damage (due to patches V1.0.0.112 and V1.0.0.114). Abilities that deal bonus damage to turrets * Attack modifiers ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Vi's Q * AoE ** ** Items that deal bonus damage to turrets * * * * Abilities that are affected when attacking the turret These abilities are affected when attacking the turret but do not deal extra damage: * Stacking effect ** ** ** ** ** ** * Heal ** ** ** Abilities that do not deal bonus damage to turrets * and * * * * * * * * * It should be noted, however, that some of these abilities reset the champion's autoattack animation, and while the ability itself does not deal bonus damage to the turret, activating it right after an attack will allow for a double strike, taking the turret down faster. Abilities that are not affected when attacking turrets No stacking effect * * * * * * No heal * * No proc * Notes * Turrets do not target , , or . * Turrets count as terrain. Any abilities that interacts with terrain will trigger the effect, namely the stuns from and . will also drag him to turrets. * Turrets have 1095 sight range and 800 attack range. Other features * When a turret is destroyed, each member of the destroyer's team gains experience and 150 gold. Last-hitting a turret does not grant extra gold to the champion. ** Exceptions: grants 2 gold to a champion who last-hits a turret. and also applies. * Damage to a turret is based on your base attack damage plus the higher of your bonus attack damage or 40% of your ability powerRelease Notes v1.0.0.99 at LeagueofLegends.com. It is not affected by any kind of armor penetrationlast whisper 40% armor reduction doesn't work on League of Legends community forums Frequently Asked Questions on LoL forums. * Turrets lose 150 armor and magic resistance when enemy minions are within its sight (this makes backdooring less effective than conventional pushing). * Damage dealt by a turret is mitigated by your armor, unless its a Nexus Obelisk which ignores all resistances and immunities. * As a team pushes further into the lane, each successive turret gains increased health and damage. * The Nexus Turrets are the only ones with (natural) HP regeneration. However, since inhibitors have been destroyed this far, it's impossible to "turtle" the match by turret-hugging. * Inner turrets are invulnerable and untargetable until its outer turrets are destroyed. * Towers can be shielded by . * gives turrets HP regeneration. * Aura effects do not affect turrets. * are forced to attack nearby enemy turrets. * Turrets can't be hit critically (Except for the bonus hit, which Master Yi's Wuju Style grants). Turret Stats (Summoner's Rift) (* Estimated values) (** That can be checked only on spectator mode as Nexus Obelisk is untargetable while playing) References Category:Structures